Catch-22 (miniseries)
| director = | writer = | developer = | based_on = | starring = * Lewis Pullman * Austin Stowell * Pico Alexander * Jon Rudnitsky * Gerran Howell * Hugh Laurie * Giancarlo Giannini * George Clooney }} | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | composer = }} | country = | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = Martin Ruhe | runtime = 41–46 minutes | camera = | company = | distributor = | network = * Sky Italia }} | first_aired = | website = https://www.hulu.com/series/catch-22-858b02a2-61de-4597-aaa0-7e3f12b54673 }} 'Catch-22' is a satirical dark comedy miniseries based on the novel of the same name by Joseph Heller. It premiered on May 17, 2019, on Hulu in the United States. The series stars Christopher Abbott, Kyle Chandler, Hugh Laurie, and George Clooney, who is also an executive producer alongside Grant Heslov, Luke Davies, David Michôd, Richard Brown, Steve Golin, and Ellen Kuras. The series was written by Davies and Michôd and directed by Clooney, Heslov, and Kuras, with each directing two episodes. Premise ''Catch-22 is described by Hulu as "the story of the incomparable, artful dodger, Yossarian, a US Army Air Forces bombardier in World War II who is furious because thousands of people he has never met are trying to kill him. But his real problem is not the enemy, but rather his own army which keeps increasing the number of missions the men must fly to complete their service. Yet if Yossarian makes any attempt to avoid his military assignments, he’ll be in violation of Catch-22, a hilariously sinister bureaucratic rule which specifies that a concern for one’s own safety in the face of dangers which are real and immediate is the process of a rational mind; a man is considered insane if he willingly continues to fly dangerous combat missions, but a request to be removed from duty is evidence of sanity and therefore makes him ineligible to be relieved from duty." Cast and characters Starring * Christopher Abbott as John Yossarian * Kyle Chandler as Colonel Cathcart * Daniel David Stewart as Milo Minderbinder * Rafi Gavron as Aarfy Aardvark * Graham Patrick Martin as Orr * Lewis Pullman as Major Major Major Major * Austin Stowell as Nately * Pico Alexander as Clevinger * Jon Rudnitsky as McWatt * Gerran Howell as Kid Sampson * Hugh Laurie as Major — de Coverley * Giancarlo Giannini as Marcello * George Clooney as Lieutenant (later Colonel and eventually General) Scheisskopf Also starring * Grant Heslov as Doc Daneeka * Kevin J. O'Connor as Lt. Colonel Korn * Julie Ann Emery as Marion Scheisskopf * Tessa Ferrer as Nurse Duckett * Jay Paulson as The Chaplain * Harrison Osterfield as Snowden Episodes | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = fab704 }} }} Production Development Around 2014, Richard Brown sat down with writer Luke Davies and writer-director David Michôd to discuss properties that the duo would like to tackle in limited series format similar to True Detective, which Brown had just executive produced. Davies brought up Heller’s novel, which the trio agreed would benefit from a longer treatment than the two hours in Mike Nichols’ 1970s feature film. The production team traced the screen rights to the novel down to Paramount Television, where Anonymous Content has a deal. Davies and Michôd co-wrote the adaptation, which Brown developed at Anonymous. Michôd was originally set to direct until he became unavailable as a long-gestating feature film of his moved forward in production. The producers soon after asked George Clooney to direct. He, along with his producing partner and frequent collaborator Heslov, quickly came on board as directors and executive producers. On November 16, 2017, the production was officially announced but a network had yet to be determined. On January 12, 2018, it was announced that Hulu was in negotiations for the series. Two days later, it was officially confirmed that the production had been given a six episode order. On March 16, 2018, it was announced that Ellen Kuras was joining Clooney and Heslov in directing the limited series. The trio each directed two of the six episodes. Kuras also served as an executive producer for the miniseries. On May 7, 2018, it was announced that Italy's Sky Italia was joining the production as a co-producer. Casting Alongside the series order announcement, it was reported that in addition to directing the series George Clooney had been cast in the role of Colonel Cathcart. On March 9, 2018, it was announced that Christopher Abbott had been cast in the lead role of John Yossarian. On April 3, 2018, it was announced that Hugh Laurie had joined the main cast in the role of Major de Coverley. On April 13, 2018, it was announced that Clooney would no longer be playing the role of Colonel Cathcart and would instead assume the smaller supporting role of Lieutenant, (later Colonel and eventually General), Scheisskopf. It was simultaneously announced that Kyle Chandler would be replacing him in the role. On May 3, 2018, it was reported that Daniel David Stewart, Austin Stowell, Rafi Gavron, Graham Patrick Martin, Pico Alexander, Jon Rudnitsky, Gerran Howell, and Lewis Pullman had joined the supporting cast as members of the "Merry Band." A few days later, it was announced that Tessa Ferrer and Jay Paulson had been cast as Nurse Duckett and The Chaplain, respectively. Towards the end of the month, it was reported that Giancarlo Giannini had been cast in the role of Marcello. On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Harrison Osterfield had been cast in the role of Snowden. On July 9, 2018, it was reported that Julie Ann Emery had been cast in the recurring role of Marion Scheisskopf. Filming Principal photography was scheduled to commence at the end of May 2018 in Sardinia and Rome in Italy. On July 10, 2018, George Clooney was struck by a car while riding a motorcycle to the set of the series. He was taken to a hospital in Olbia where he was later released that same day. Filming for the series concluded on September 4, 2018, in Santa Teresa Gallura, Italy. Release Marketing On December 19, 2018, a series of images from the series were released. On February 11, 2019, the first teaser for the series was released. The series premiered on May 17, 2019. Distribution In the United Kingdom, the series aired on Channel 4. In France, it aired on Canal+. In Australia, it was streamed on Stan. In Canada, it was streamed on Citytv Now. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 85% based on 55 reviews, with an average rating of 7.32/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Though not quite as sharp as Joseph Heller's seminal novel, Catch-22 handsomely rendered, hilariously horrifying exploration of war still soars thanks to its stellar cast and reverent adherence to its source material." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 70 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". See also * List of original programs distributed by Hulu References External links * Category:2010s American drama television miniseries Category:English-language television programs Category:Hulu original programming Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Television programs based on American novels Category:Television series by Anonymous Content Category:Television series by Paramount Television Category:Television series scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Television series scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Television series scored by Stephanie Economou